Aftermaths & Flashbacks
by toonanimefan
Summary: The Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey & Mighty Mutanimals are hanging in the Lair after getting rid of the Kraing when Slash asked, "what happened to you guys when the Kraing invaded three months ago?" (Set after Battle for New York.) Some spoilers in episodes.
1. Prelude

**Author's note: Keep in mind T.M.N.T doesn't belong to me. Warning Spoilers.**

 **Prelude Chapter:**

The turtles, Splinter, April, Casey & the Mutanimals are hanging out in the Lair after saving New York from the Kraing. They were all just celebrating their win when Slash asks Raph & the others, "So brother what happened to you and our other friends here, 3 months ago that you disappeared after the Invasion started?" The turtles, April and Casey looked at each other and nodded. Raph then spoke up, "It's going to be a long story explaining what happened the 3 months until now." Pigeon Pete (while eating a piece of bread) said, "Oh, come on we want to hear it, and we can have some… **BREAD**! While we talk." Raph sighed, "Ugg fine, so you already know that it happened 3 months ago. Well this is what happened….

 **T.B.C.**

 **Author's note: I know it's short, but next chapter will be longer. Sorry if some of the characters are O.O.C.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Still don't own T.M.N.T.**

 **Chapter 1**

Flashback: Raph's Pov.

Casey and I were out in the City looking for the mutated Karai, but then Casey started goofing off. I yelled at him, "Casey! What the heck are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me look for Karai."

He tells me, "Dude, I just wanted to take a break and make some awesome art." On the wall next to him was a spray painted picture of his mask and who I believed to be April. I shook my head and told him to help me keep looking. But right then he asked, "Hey Raph, can I ask you something?"

I sighed, "What is it Casey?" He got this nervous smile rubbing the back of his head and asked, "When you and the guys are hanging with April does she ever talk about me like ever?"

I turned back to face him (glaring), "What does it matter if she talks about you or not? You know how Donnie feels about her." I then head back up to the roof top to keep looking for Karai.

A little while later I saw Karai across the street on another roof top. I tried to tell Casey but a couple of cops showed up and were trying to arrest him for no reason. At that moment I saw some Kraing portals opening. (Gasping) I looked down to where Casey was feeling a little worried. He accidently hit one of the cops with a hockey stick. Turns out the cops were really Kraing droids trying to capture Casey.

Casey and I started trying to run to get away from the Kraing but there were too many. We were on a roof hiding behind a bill board out of the Kraing's sight. I got a call from Mikey when we were hiding telling us to meet him and the others at April's apartment….

We were almost to April's place when a huge portal opened up. Kraing Prime came out of it and started spraying mutagen on people and almost mutating us. The E.P.F (Earth Protection Force) showed up giving Casey and I some time to get away….

We got to April's place with Mikey giving me a hug and April giving Casey a hug. We then find out from Donnie that they got split up from Leo. Mikey was about to tell me why this happened but the window got smashed through at that time….It was Leo that smashed through it. Donnie, Mikey and I rushed over to him. He was badly beaten, and I was thinking: who did this to you bro?" That's when we heard someone outside yell for us to come out that they knew that we were in there. It was Tiger Claw! Meaning that Shredder and his goons did this to Leo…..

My thoughts were cut off when foot bots started coming in the apartment. When we got in the hall after disposing of the Foot Bots, April & her dad led us down the steps with me carrying an unconscious Leo. Razarr jumped in front of the door when we tried to go outside. A couch is thrown on him by Mikey & Casey though, so we were able to start running. After we escape from Shredder's goons we follow April's dad who leads us to a weird van. Before we could all get in the van mutagen lands on him because of Kraing Prime. We had to leave Mr. O'Neil behind and drive off escaping from Kraing Prime.

End flashback & Raph's Pov.

Raph then looked at the Mutanimals and said, "That's what happened to Casey and me up until we meet up with the others. There is still more stuff that happens but I should let someone else say their side.

April then said, "I'll tell you my side up until I have to come to the Lair then Leo, Donnie or Mikey can say what happened before I got to the Lair and we'll go from there…."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Originally I wasn't going to mention the whole Donnie, April and Casey love triangle or the whole thing with April's dad mutating again, but I decided it would be better to keep it to some extent. Next chapter will mostly involve April. Remember I don't own the show or the characters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Still don't own T.M.N.T. Sorry that this chapter took so long….you all know how life is. I changed what the characters said a little to make it more dramatic, especially the fight between Leo and Donnie.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Flashback – April's Pov.

I was walking with my friend, Irma, on the side walk; she was trying to push me into introducing her to my "secret friends". I felt bad, and I wanted to tell her but I knew it wasn't a good thing to do, to tell her about the turtles. So I told her one of these days maybe. I then asked, "What I want to know, Irma, is why you're not wearing a coat? I mean it's snowing and really cold not to."

She says, "I barely even notice whether it's cold or not…but seriously we're friends and when friends have other friends we don't know, we would introduce each other to other friends…." She cuts herself off with a gasp because a bunch of foot bots jumped down to corner us.

We started running and I tried to call Donnie. Before I could call him though, one of the foot bots behind us threw a ninja star which hit and broke my T-phone.

We got away from them though by making them think we were in a dumpster, but we were really behind a couple of trash cans. They were distracted looking through the dumpster and we went around the corner. I noticed behind us was a sewer cover, I knew it was risky to take Irma to the Lair but it was the only way to get us away from the Foot…..

End Flashback & April's Pov.

April looked up at the others who were listening to her part of the story and said, "Leo, Donnie or Mikey can tell you what happened before I got to the Lair."

Mikey says, "Oh, I can tell! Can I, Can I?!" His brothers looked annoyed at him and just told him he could so he would stop shouting.

Mikey smiled and said, "Okay! Oh and April you can pick up with what happens after you got here." April nodded her head while their friends, Raph, Casey, Splinter and their other friend were looking interested in what was going to be said.

Flashback – Mikey's Pov.

We were in Donnie's Lab worrying about the Kraing invasion that was going to be happening soon. Donnie tells us that he couldn't even eat he was so worried. He threw the pizza he was holding in which I caught. While I was eating it I said, "Me too….totally."

Sensei walked over to us saying that it was okay to be worried about the invasion; he didn't notice me hide the piece of pizza I was eating.

He even asked us what we had planned to stop it. Donnie said about using his new invention The Turtle Meck.

I thought using a giant robot would be awesome. I said that I wanted to do that but Leo didn't want to use it. He thought that it wasn't ready and that it would damage the city more than help it.

Donnie told him it was ready enough. Then Leo went on about how we needed to make a second base outside of the city. Then Donnie argued back that we didn't have time for that and that the Turtle Meck was a solid idea. He also said, "Leo if I were leader…"

Leo cut him off by yelling/telling, "I'm leader Donnie not you!"

I may have been shocked but all I could say while snapping my fingers, "Oh snap."

Splinter then cut in and said, "Enough! You may have different egos that fight one another but you should be more focused on how to stop the Kraing."

They stopped arguing for a while but then it continued when Leo was leaving the Lab and Donnie said to him, "Leo….please be reasonable this is are only option. Trust me."

Leo says back, "I do trust you and I am being reasonable Donnie, and I say that our only option is to find a second base and that's final!"

While I was half listening to them and I was eating, April came rushing in with her friend looking panicked.

We were all shocked, April started explaining but stopped when her friend put her glasses on and looked freaked out.

Leo tried telling her that we weren't going to hurt her, but that's when her neck detached from her body. That revealed that her friend was really a Kraing named Kraing Sub Prime, living inside a robotic human body. He threw a pin ball machine at us and right at that moment he said, "Discovering the Lair of where you turtles live is the final thing needed….to **LAUNCH FULL SCALE INVASION** ….Ah Ha Ha Ha."

Then portals started showing up causing us to have to fight a bunch of Kraing Droids.

After fighting them for awhile, Sensei threw Leo's swords to him & Donnie's Bo Staff to him. He told us to run that he would hold them off, and that he had a plan. We started to head for the Shellraizer but Kraing Sub Prime shot a couple missiles and totaled it so we had to get away on foot.

When we were running through the sewer, I was trying to cheer up April since she was blaming herself for this. We then had to decide if we should go down the left or right tunnel, we came across.

Donnie said, "We should go left. Then we would go directly to the Turtle Meck."

Then Leo said, "No! Finding Raph and Casey is our first priority."

They started arguing again which was kind of scary since they never do. Leo only ever fights with Raph not with Donnie or me.

"Leo we would be able to find them in the Meck!" – Donnie

"It's too slow! We have to find them now." – Leo

"You'll be the one that's too slow; going straight out in the middle of the chaos will be a disaster and you're going to be leading us into it!" – Donnie

"I'm having us save the city the way Splinter would want us to!" – Leo

They'd, at that point, gotten up in each other's faces (scary) glaring, when a portal started opening up in between them.

We then had to fight more Kraing that came through that, but then Donnie got hit in the arm by one of the lasers they were shooting.

While Leo and I were fighting the Kraing, he yelled, "Get out of here! Take them to safety and I'll lead them away."

(Still fighting the Kraing) I yell, "We can't be separated from you and Sensei!"

"Just do it!" Leo yelled.

He took his swords and hit them together to get the Kraing's attention, and had them follow him away from us….

End Flashback & Mikey's Pov.

Mikey looked up and asked, "Uh dudes, should I continue to where Raph left off or should we have Leo talk first about what he did when he got separated?"

Leo them spoke up and said, "I'll tell my side until I blacked out then you could start back up where you left off Mikey, then we'll go from there." Everyone agreed with him.

Leo then said, "Okay, so this is what happened…..

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Cliffhanger! Again sorry this chapter took so long….hopefully next chapter will be made soon and won't take me as long as this one did. Also sorry if the characters were a little O.O.C. I wanted to have Leo & Donnie's fight to have more words…I mean seriously they should of had the fight be like that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Don't own T.M.N.T at all. Here's Leo's fight, the first time I saw this part I was so shocked that I wanted to cry.**

 **Chapter 3**

Flashback-Leo's Pov.

I led the Kraing Droids away from my younger brothers and April. After I destroyed them I heard footsteps so I hid on the ceiling in the shadows. I saw two Kraing Droids they stopped down below me and I heard them say something.

Kraing Droid #1 says, "Kraing still no sign of the turtle named Leonardo."

Kraing Droid #2 says, "Hurry Kraing we have to find the turtle known as Leonardo for the one called Shredder."

They ran down the tunnel, when they were gone I jumped down and said, "Shredder…" I then ran down the opposite end from where the Kraing went. Eventually I got out of the sewers and spotted a couple foot bots.

I started destroying a lot of them and went into this open area that had storage units and hid behind one. I took out my phone and saw that Mikey called me 47 times; I heard a noise so I put my phone away and hid.

There were some Foot Bots so I started fighting them. I was fighting a lot of them when I heard someone yell, "Fire!" I looked in the direction that I heard it from and saw Shredder standing up high with some foot with arrows, they were shooting arrows in my direction. I said, "Uh, Oh."

I've was fighting off the arrows for a while. When I finished getting rid of the arrows I yelled up to Shredder, "Stop being a coward and hiding behind your minions! Come face me **Shredder**!"

Then after I said that he had the nerve to say, "I don't need to, you are beneath me _turtle_."

After he said that I realized that a foot ninja wrapped a chain around my arm. The chain pulled me over to this wall, sort of trapping me while some other foot bots were running towards me. I panicked a little and threw one of my swords at it destroying it. Right then swords started poking through the wall trying to hit me. I tried reaching up to grab the chain around my arm, but foot bots crashed through the wall which freed my arm. I then started fighting more but then I got kicked into a wall which broke and landed on this platform.

That's when more foot bots surrounded me so I had to fight them off. I got rid of most of them when this one robot foot ninja was running at me, I took my other sword and stabbed it through its metal arm into the wall. Another one came running at me from behind so I took a dagger that was in the handle of my katana and destroyed it. I threw it over the hillside and was standing there breathing deeply, when I felt something grab hold of my ankle. A foot bot that was lying on the ground pushed me down the hill. I rolled down it into I landed in really cold, icy water near a dock down below.

I got out of the water as fast as I could, laid there on the dock for a few seconds trying to catch my breath. I got up doing my best to get into a fighting stance looking up at Shredder who was standing up above with Fish Face, Rahzar and Tiger Claw. I hear him say to his henchmen, "You may now finish him."

They jump down and immediately Tiger Claw punches causing me to fall down. While I'm on the ground Rahzar slashes at me with his claws. After him is Fish Face who kicks me with his metal legs. I was so mad then, that I opened my eyes and grabbed Fish Face's breathing tube things and threw him into a wall. I then jumped onto Rahzar's back, but then jumped off onto a pipe and jumped and did a flip kicking him. I then screamed in rage and went against Tiger Claw, kicking him into a wall. Then I stood up breathing heavily when there was this crack of lightning. I saw a shadow standing behind me and turned around slowly, I saw Shredder standing behind me. I didn't have time to react when he slashed at me with his gauntlet. I passed out then.

End Flashback-and Leo's Pov

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: This part of the episode always makes me want cry. Anyway let me know what you thought of it in your reviews, and please no flames.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys still don't own T.M.N.T. Are you all upset as much as I am that they ended this series? But sadness behind us right now, this chapter represents what happens to Mikey, Donnie and April after they get separated from Leo, after they all escape from Kraing Prime, and What happens to Splinter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone was starring at Leo in shock because of what they just heard; they didn't realize that it was that bad. Mikey says, "Dude, that's so messed up."

Donnie was feeling bad and says, "Leo I'm sorry that we were fighting a lot that day which forced us to get separated causing you to get hurt…"

Leo says, "Donnie, its fine I already forgave you…so who's going to tell what happed when I separated from you guys?"

Mikey yells out, "I'll do it!"

So then Mikey starts talking….

Flashback-Mikey's Pov.

(Starting back to where Leo got separated from them)

After Leo Led the Kraing away, I went over to help April get Donnie who had a bad arm into the tunnel next to us. I told them, "I don't really like this.

We then found a manhole cover and I went up to look to see if the coast was clear. I moved the lid and said, "Ok the coast is clear…" I quickly get back under ground when a car whooshes past where I just was. Looking up again "Ok guys now the coast is clear."

We get up into the alleyway with Donnie complaining about how bad his arm hurt, while I'm trying to call Leo. I hear April tell Donnie that she'll get his arm fixed up…then I get off the phone since Leo wasn't answering. While Donnie is now blaming himself for us being separated from Leo, a Kraing portal pops up causing us to hide behind a car. While we were hiding behind the car Donnie says, "Leo was right; we should have listened to him and gotten out of the city when we had the chance…"

April glared and said, "We're not leaving without my dad and others."

We were on our way to April's place, when I called Raph and told him where to meet us. We were then hiding in April's home, in the living room waiting for Raph and Casey. April was bandaging Donnie's arm when April's dad (Kirby) is freaking out saying, "What are we going to do? The city is over run. What is….What's anyone going to do?"

I decided to try to calm him down telling him that it wasn't that big of a deal and pulling the curtain that was over the window back to show him. Turns out it was worst than I thought so I told him never mind while putting the curtain back. He ended up fainting on the floor just then.

I then looked to see how bad it was and it was scary, there were a lot of Kraing machines walking or flying around.

******************Later******************

We were watching the news to see how bad it was outside. We had to turn off the T.V. because of how bad it was. I tried to comfort April who was still blaming herself about the Invasion starting. She claims to us, "I'll fix this….I'll find your brothers and Casey…"

Her dad who was rocking back and forth on the couch said, "April you can't go out there. I need to stay here with me….I'm (whimpering) sccaarred."

We stared at him for a few minutes, until my phone went off. I said, "Whoa Raph texted me…" I then read what he said, Text message: "On our way, being chased by Kraing Prime L"

I said to the others, "Well I guess they're going to be a few minutes late now."

Later we had to dump water on Mr. O'Neil's head. After a few minutes of talking, Raph and Casey came running into the room.

Raph says to us, "Were going to have to move! Kraing Prime is stomping this way!"

I then hugged him and April hugged Casey. Donnie then pointed out to us that Leo was still out there.

When I went to explain to Raph what happened, when Leo came crashing through the window.

End Flashback & Mikey's Pov.

In the Lair:

Everyone was silent until April spoke up, "If it's all right with you guys I think I'll start explaining what happened after we escaped from Kraing Prime. Since Raph already said what happened after Leo came through the window."

When everyone nodded their heads, she started talking about what happed….

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Next chapter will show how they saw Splinter and maybe show the fight between them and Kraing Prime. Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Don't own T.M.N.T. Here's the part with Splinter….Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Flashback-April's Pov**

We just got away from Kraing Prime with Casey driving my dad's van. He made a lot of twist and turns but we still managed to get away. We were able to find a hiding place and stopped the car and got out.

Mikey didn't want to leave Leo but Donnie told us that it wouldn't be a good idea to move him. We ended having Casey take him with him, since he wanted to search for his family. I told him that we'll meet back here.

Then Mikey, Donnie, Raph and I went to the Lair to search for Master Splinter.

When we got to the Lair we found that he wasn't even there, I couldn't even sense him. I hear Donnie tell us, "All of us should take one meaningful thing with us….First we find Splinter then we get out of town."

The guys went to go get the stuff they wanted while I stayed in the living room. I looked around, seeing so many memories that I had here. The T.V. then turned on and was cutting out. When that happened I was able to sense Splinter and I gasped.

The others came rushing over to me with Donnie asking me, "April what is it?"

I told them while I was having visions that I could sense Splinter and he was close. We then all rushed off into the sewers; we went down a tunnel and saw a gate. On the other side of the gate was Splinter and we hear Shredder, who was also there, say, "Now I'll tear you completely to pieces."

We rush up to the gate and I hear Mikey yell, "Sensei!"

He yells at us, "Go leave this place!"

I was scared for him and I knew the guys were too, But then Splinter used a ninja move that was four fingers on Shredder causing him to fly across the room smashing into the wall.

Splinter turns to us and says, "Hurry we must find a way out of here."

Then out of nowhere in front of our very eyes Shredder comes out and uses his gauntlet to slash Splinter knocking him out. He twisted a valve causing water to run in the hole in the middle of the room. We all knew what he was planning on doing. We were all yelling and begging Shredder not to but he threw Sensei down into the water which took him down a drain…

We all yelled, " **NO!** "

Mikey said in a terrified voice, "Sensei…"

Then I felt Raph push me but Mikey caught me. We looked at Raph as he was yelling at Shredder.

Raph yells, "You! You **_Monster_**!"

He then started to bang his fists on the bars in front of us, having his anger take control of him. Shredder was leaving then and ignored us.

Mikey was the one that stopped Raph in his fit of rage by hugging him. I wiped my arm across my face trying to keep from crying. I hear Donnie say my name and I turn to him and say, "We're not going to run Donnie, We need to put an end to this."

We followed Donnie to go get his invention…..

Next we were in Donnie's invention the "Turtle Mech" walking through the streets and alleyways. After we destroyed some Kraing Droids, we saw Shredder's Lair but before we were able to go and get back at Shredder a laser hit us.

It was Kraing Prime, I told the guys that we needed to retreat and Raph agreed.

But then I heard Mikey tell us, "We can do it. The characters in Super Robo Mega Force fought way bigger enemies"

Donnie launched a barrel that exploded in Kraing Prime's face. We tried to get away but we got thrown to the ground by Kraing Prime.

I heard Mikey say, "Weapons are down, Dudes."

We were told by Donnie that we had one more trick but could fry the Mech. I told him, "I don't think we have a choice Donnie."

He then yelled out, "Getting Electro Harpoon ready…We're first going to have tap into the city's power grid, then we…"

He was cut off by Mikey who yelled, " **FIRE**!"

We ended up electrocuting Kraing Prime and we got a little electrocuted ourselves. We thought we beat Kraing Prime when it fell down. But after Donnie shut down the Mech since it was fried and we're celebrating, it got out of its metal suit and came running towards us.

Raph yelled out, "Donnie **MAKE THIS THING MOVE!** "

We had to get out of the Mech and ran off to the side to get out of the way because Donnie's invention was fried.

We got cornered against the wall, causing me to let out some psychic energy. It pushed Kraing Prime away from us, and we heard a car horn beep.

I was so glad to see that it was Casey. He pushed Kraing Prime away even more with the van and then we got in. He then drove off as fast as we could go, to get away.

While we were driving out of the City I looked behind the seats in the back. I watched as Donnie put a blanket on Leo who was still unconscious and apologized to him.

I tell the guys that we could go to a place that's an old family home up state, and nobody else is around so we wouldn't be bothered.

I also ask Casey if he found his dad and little sister. He told me that he didn't see any sign of them. We were still driving when we heard Mikey say, "I miss Master Splinter…"

I felt bad but I knew there was nothing we could do, so I just looked out onto the road as Casey drove….

 **End Flashback and April's Pov.**

 **Author's note: I also wanted to cry at this scene too, I mean poor Mikey he's just a kid and just saw his dad most likely get killed….but still please R &R. More chapters are on the way. Also I'm making the 3 months that Leo is unconscious be November, December, and January since it was snowing at the beginning of the invasion episode and it does snow in November sometimes. **


End file.
